


Heart of Amethyst, Soul of Flame

by ShyCourage



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rebirth, Robot, Temporary Character Death, dragon - Freeform, gays with disabilities, soul mates, these absolute babies, they're old and gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: An old, mechanical abomination meets an old dragon, and they realize that life is easier when there are two of you to tackle it with.
Relationships: Tiq/Khona
Kudos: 4





	Heart of Amethyst, Soul of Flame

A mechanical monster slowly pulled itself into the cave, its joints creaking. The sky was sobbing, its tears sticking to the monster and causing rust to slowly form on its metal skin. Once it was safe, the monster made a sound akin to a sigh, happy to be free from the storm.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you're doing here?" The voice came from behind the monster, and a warm huff of breath hit the monster's back. "Not many venture this far out," the voice continued, "and you certainly aren't a human. Have they begun sending their creations to slay me, since they can't themselves?"

The monster turned its head and saw a large dragon squished into the remaining space of the cave. "Oh, no," the monster said, "I'm here to hide, and to escape the rain." After a second of thought, the monster decided it would be polite to share its name. "I'm called Tiq. May I ask what to call you?"

The dragon tried to laugh, but that turned into a cough that sounded to Tiq like a screw was rattling around in the dragon's chest. "You sound as if you're speaking with the fair folk, but you may call me Khona." Khona brought its- his, Tiq realized- head to rest by where Tiq was seated. "What's happening, out there? I can hear the rain, and I can smell the plants, but have any bright flowers bloomed yet, or is it still mud and grass?"

Tiq observed the dragon for a moment, noting his milky eyes, and then looked over the scenery. "It is still muddy, but the grass and the dandelions are peeking out. There are a few daisies, too."

"And what of the fruit trees," Khona asked, "have they bloomed yet?"

Tiq looked over the trees, and shook his head, his neck squeaking. "The most on any tree is buds, but they're few. Might I ask why you wish to know?"

Khona nodded, slightly. "I've been losing my sight over the past hundred years, and it's finally gone completely. I've expected it, but I still miss the flowers, and the colours. Since you're here anyway, I thought to ask."

"I am glad that I can still see, then, for the rest of me doesn't work well any longer. I am only fifty years old, but fifty years of rust will leave one made of copper and steel practically useless, especially when no one cares to scrape the rust away."

"Humans. Of course they would ignore their own creation. Tell me, you sound tired. Do you need sleep?"

Tiq nodded, surprised, then realized that it couldn't be seen. "Yes, rest is always welcome."

"Sleep, then," commanded the dragon, "and we'll see if the rain will pass by the time we wake." 

With that, Khona fell into the arms of sleep, uncaring of the heap of metal beside him, and Tiq decided to do the same.

-

Tiq awoke to the sound of claws on stone, and the feeling of being lightly shoved, and a quietly muttered apology. When he opened his quartz eyes, he saw Khona stretching in front of the cave. It was clear that the dragon had once been great, but was no longer. His bones poked at the underside of his skin, and his ribs showed, and his wings were a twisted and broken mess of bones and ripped membrane. He was also covered in scars, and some of his scales were missing.

"I can feel you staring," Khona called to Tiq. "Do you see something you like, or do I truly look as old as I am?"

Tiq laughed, startled, and moved to get up, slowly. "I'm simply taking in how tall you are, great dragon. You seemed much shorter in the cave."

Khona walked over to Tiq and bent down in front of him. "Thank you for the compliment. Get on my back, for it is easier for me to walk than it sounds like it is for you, and you can be my eyes and lead us around. I would like to go across the field and to the woods. The beetles enjoy this time of day, and I enjoy eating beetles."

Tiq laughed again and carefully clambered on to Khona. "So long as you're sure you can handle my weight."

Khona nodded, and began carefully walking once Tiq was settled. The field was vast, and they went slowly, and Khona kept stopping to sniff the flowers, but it was enjoyable. Khona shared stories of the heroes he sent running, and of the princesses he helped escape their fate of unwanted marriage, and of the fair folk with whom he had made friends. In exchange, Tiq told of the kind human who built him, and of the children that he had helped, and of the small animals that he used to interact with, before the people had grown scared of him and ran him out of town.

As it turned out, neither of them had ever found a mate. Tiq, while understanding of why he himself had never found a mate, wondered why Khona had never one, to which Khona responded, "I never found interest in the female dragons who wanted me, and none of the male dragons I've met were interested. It's not as if it's been too important, though, I don't mind living on my own. But now I almost regret it, for now that I'm blind it is so much easier to get around with someone to tell me where the rocks in the road are."

Tiq only had to think for a moment before coming to the obvious solution. "I can stay with you, if you would like. I have nowhere else to be, the only issues are that I can't get around too well, and that I'm afraid I may not be long for this world."

Khona stopped walking and turned his neck so they were face to face. "You would do that? I don't mind carrying you, if you would like, and I don't have much time left either."

"Of course I would. If neither of us have long, why force ourselves to live alone for the rest of what we do have?"

Khona couldn't argue with that logic.

-

It had been just over a year since Tiq began staying with Khona, and they had fallen into a routine. They spoke together, became closer, and every day Khona would carry Tiq to the forest for beetles. It was comfortable, and they had admitted to each other early on that this felt how they dreamt love would when they were children. 

Nowadays, Khona couldn't even see the shadows that fell over his eyes, and Tiq couldn't stand on his own, but together they made it work. Life wasn't easy, but with each other it became easier.

Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end. 

"Tiq," Khona whispered weakly, "I keep getting colder and colder. My soul-fire, which keeps me alive, is going out. I'm sorry, but I may have to leave you."

Tiq nodded, would be crying if he was able. "It's okay. If you have to leave, I won't stop you. How much longer do we have together, do you think?" 

"I can last about a week, I think. I'm sorry that this is so sudden."

Tiq shushed him, told him not to be sorry, as this isn't something he could help. He was two thousand years old, and at the end of his lifespan. It was meant to be.

The week came and went, and they stopped making their journey to the forest, as Khona could no longer carry Tiq, but they still talked, and they still enjoyed what they had. Finally, it was Khona's time.

"Tiq, stay with me. I am old, and stubborn, and loath to admit it, but I am scared."

Tiq moved on his own for the first time in months, his joints and hinges squealing in protest, and went over to hug his dragon. "I know you are, and that is okay. The end is scary."

Khona nodded a little. "It is scary, but I have to say that I am glad to have spent the past year with you. You've made facing it easier. I love you."

Tiq let out a choked laugh. "I am glad that I've made it easier, and I love you too." 

After those words were spoken, Khona let out his last breath, and his heart stopped beating. Tiq sighed, and thought of everything that he'd enjoyed in his life, and thought of how grateful he was for having found Khona, and then he opened his metal chest and pulled out his amethyst heart, ending his own life, as was his plan from the beginning.

-

A fourteen year old boy looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. It was his first day at this new highschool, and he had no friends, leaving him awkward and alone.

One boy looked up from his phone and smiled, showing off fang like teeth. "Hey," he called, "looking for somewhere to sit? You're welcome here, if you want."

The boy nodded and took the offered seat, letting out a quiet sigh as he sat down. "Thank you," he said. After a second thought, he decided it would be polite to give the boy his name. "People call me Tiq. May I ask what to call you?"

The other boy laughed. "You're talking like I'm one of the fairies or something! My name's Khona, it's nice to meet you. I get the feeling we're gonna be friends."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, thank you for reading!! I know original works don't get as much love here as fanfiction (which makes sense and I'm not angry about it, I'm just stating facts), so I'm super happy that someone's reading it! Do me a favor and drop a kudos if you liked it, or a comment? Even if this thing's years old by the time you get here, I'll be super excited!


End file.
